Jake Sully
Jake Sully (ur. 28 sierpnia 2126 zm. 24 sierpnia 2154 - data śmierci ciała ludzkiego, w ciele Na'vi żyje dalej) – sparaliżowany były marine, który przybywa na Pandorę w zastępstwie swojego zmarłego brata. Jest także jednym z 20 znanych avatarów i szóstym Torukiem Makto. Biografia Przybycie na Pandorę thumb|left|200px|Jake budzi się z hibernacji Zaraz po powrocie Jake'a z wojny odwiedzili go dwaj agenci, którzy zaproponowali mu przejęcie dobrze płatnego kontraktu po jego zmarłym bracie, z uwagi na ten sam genom, co pozwalało mu kierować avatarem brata. Jake przybył na Pandorę, by zastąpić swojego zmarłego brata w programie pod kryptonimem "Avatar", którym kierowała dr Grace Augustine. Początkowo Jake został przydzielony do ochrony dr Augustine i drugiego naukowca Norma Spellmana, będąc operatorem wyhodowanego w laboratoriach avatara. Pułkownik Quaritch, w zamian za dostarczanie wszelkich danych na temat rasy Na'vi i badań dr Augustine, obiecał załatwienie Jake'owi operacji po powrocie na Ziemie, która pozwoliłaby mu znowu chodzić. Jake przystał na tę propozycję. Poznanie Neytiri Razem z Grace i Normem Spellmanem wylądował w pandoriańskiej dżungli pod postacią avatara. W wyniku niespodziewanego ataku drapieżnika Thanatora zostali rozdzieleni. Grace razem z Normem i Trudy bardzo długo dryfowali helikopterem nad dżunglą poszukując wzrokiem Sully'ego, jednakże bez efektów. Zawrócili do bazy przed zmierzchem. Jake musiał poradzić sobie tej nocy sam. Został zaatakowany przez watahę wężowilków. Z opresji wybawiła go Neytiri, księżniczka klanu Omaticaya. Wyraźnie nie była zachwycona śmiercią stworzeń i zachowaniem avatara. Ocaliwszy Jake'a chciała pozostawić go z powrotem w lesie, otrzymała jednak znak od bogini Eywy. Zaprowadziła Sully'ego do wioski. Ten, jako "demon w fałszywym ciele" nie został tam ciepło przyjęty, zdołał jednak przekonać do siebie duchową przewodniczkę klanu, Mo'at. Ta nakazała Neytiri wprowadzić Jake'a w obyczaje Omaticaya. Neytiri nie była tym zbyt uradowana. Nauka obyczajów Na'vi thumb|left|250px|Nauka łucznictwa Sully nie próżnował w nauce, choć była ona dla niego wyraźną mordęgą. Przy Neytiri nauczył się sprawnie poruszać w lesie, poprawił gibkość ciała, poznał tajniki łucznictwa oraz podstawy języka Na'vi. Z każdym dniem oboje lepiej się poznawali i zbliżali do siebie. Przyszedł w końcu dzień, kiedy Jake musiał wybrać swojego Ikrana i związać się z nim przez Tsaheylu. Razem z Neytiri, Tsu'Tey i paroma innymi Na'vijczykami udał się w tym celu w Góry Alleluja. Bestię oswoił bez większych problemów, a swoim pierwszym lotem przypieczętował więź. Uświadomił sobie także, że ujeżdżanie zmory idzie mu zdecydowanie lepiej od jazdy na Pa'li. Zachwycona Neytiri towarzyszyła mu w locie. Jake mocno związał się z Neytiri i klanem Omaticaya. Przy każdym kolejnym przebudzeniu w bazie miał wrażenie, że właśnie opuścił realny świat. Tymczasem Quaritch zaczął się wyraźnie niecierpliwić brakiem kolejnych raportów - Sully nie meldował mu się już dobre dwa tygodnie. Ponaglił go, informując przy okazji o załatwionej operacji na Ziemi. Jake miał jednak przed sobą jeszcze jedną rzecz - przyjęcie do klanu jako pełnoprawnego mężczyzny. Bunt 240px|right|thumb|Jake jako [[człowiek i avatar]] Niedługo po ceremonii przyjęcia Neytiri zabrała Sully'ego do Drzewa Dusz. Tam oboje wyznali sobie miłość i spędzili razem noc. Dziewczynę o poranku obudziły odgłosy karczowanych drzew. Jak się okazało, ludzie zaczęli się niecierpliwić i wjechali do lasu buldożerami. Zrozpaczona Neytiri próbowała obudzić avatara, ten jednak nie połączony z Jake'iem leżał niczym martwy. Gdy Sully'emu udało się w końcu dorwać do kabiny i przenieść świadomością do swojego na'vijskiego odpowiednika próbował zatrzymać buldożery - bez powodzenia. Wziął kamień, wskoczył na pojazd i zniszczył kamery. Urządzenia zdołały jednak zarejestrować jego twarz, którą bardzo szybko rozpoznali ludzie w bazie. Jake pospieszył do Domowego Drzewa chcąc ostrzec klan przed niebezpieczeństwem i wyjawić przykrą prawdę na temat swojego zadania. Nim jednak zdążył powiedzieć coś w związku z tym drugim, został odłączony razem z Grace przez wściekłego Quaritcha. W Piekielnych Wrotach został zaprezentowany jeden z ostatnich wideologów Sully'ego. Wynikło z niego jednoznacznie, iż ten jest przekonany, że Omaticaya nie opuszczą swojego domostwa i nie da rady przekonać ich do przenosin. Dla pułkownika nie było lepszego pretekstu do rozpętania wojny. Zaczął szykować oddziały, podczas gdy Grace razem z Jake'iem zdołali przekonać Parkera, by ten dał jeszcze trochę czasu na porozmawianie z Na'vijczykami. Sully, przeniesiony świadomością z powrotem do ciała avatara, wyjawił całą prawdę o sobie przed klanem. Zapewniał, że się zmienił i jest wiernym Omaticaya. Zszokowana Neytiri nie zamierzała go słuchać, kazała mu się wynosić. Członkowie klanu również nie zostali przekonani. Spętali oba avatary i z Tsu'tey na czele szykowali się do walki. Atak na Domowe Drzewo Jake razem z Grace podczas szturmu na Domowe Drzewo stał spętany wśród walczących na'vijczyków. Krzyczał, by uciekali, ignorowano go jednak całkowicie. Gdy w końcu członkowie klanu zaczęli się wycofywać, został uwolniony przez matkę Neytiri, która dała mu drugą szansę dowiedzenia swej lojalności wobec Omaticaya. Ostatecznie kolumny nośne rozsypały się, a Drzewo runęło. Quaritch, wyraźnie zadowolony z dobrze wykonanej pracy, zawrócił oddziały do bazy. Jake pośród płomieni odszukał Neytiri, klęczącą przed śmiertelnie poranionym ciałem swego ojca. Chciał do niej podejść, pocieszyć, został jednak brutalnie odepchnięty. Zrozpaczony klan ruszył w stronę Drzewa Dusz, by osiedlić się w jego pobliżu, zaś Jake i Grace zostali odłączeni. W bazie rozpętała się szamotanina. Obydwoje razem z Normem trafili do aresztu. Toruk Makto Uwolniła ich Trudy. Razem odlecieli z bazy helikopterem. Niestety, podczas ucieczki Grace została poważnie postrzelona przez rozwścieczonego Quaritcha. Razem przenieśli swoje laboratorium z kabinami głębiej w leśny gąszcz. Otrzymali informację, że pułkownik zrzuci ładunki wybuchowe na Drzewo Dusz, chcąc ostatecznie rozprawić się z rasą Na'vi. Jake przeniósł się szybko do ciała avatara. Wezwał swojego Ikrana i z jego pomocą zaatakował postrach niebios, Toruka. Związał się z nim Tsaheylu, stając się tym samym Toruk Makto - Jeźdźcem Ostatniego Cienia. Wraz z nowym tytułem, jaki mu przysługiwał, ruszył do Drzewa Dusz. Omaticaya znów go zaakceptowali. Sully zwrócił się do Mo'at z prośbą o pomoc dla umierającej Grace. Szamanka odprawiła rytuał, jednak z uwagi na wyjątkowo ciężkie rany kobiety - nie powiódł się. Grace umarła, a jej dusza związała się z Eywą. Jake zgromadził 15 innych klanów Na'vi, szykując się do walki. Wcześniej złożył modły do bogini z prośbą o pomoc. Finałowa bitwa Podczas finałowej bitwy w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał spuszczane z wahadłowca ładunki wybuchowe. Wysłuchane zostały również jego modły - fauna Pandory obróciła swe siły przeciwko rasie ludzkiej. Walczył także z marine Quaritchem w pobliżu laboratorium ze swoją kabiną. Pułkownik uszkodził kapsułę, wpuszczając do środka trujące powietrze, w wyniku czego Sully zaczął się dusić. Osłabiony otarł się o śmierć z noża Quaritcha. Uratowała go Neytiri, przeszywając pułkownika dwiema strzałami. Jake już stracił przytomność jako avatar i zaczął morderczą walkę o powietrze w kapsule. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili znalazła go Neytiri i uratowała, nakładając egzopak. Po skończonej bitwie, ocaleli ludzie zostali oddelegowani pojazdem z powrotem na Ziemię, baza ekspedycji znalazła się zaś pod kontrolą Sully'ego. Ten zarejestrował ostatni już wideolog. Pod Drzewem Dusz poddał się rytuałowi, który przeniósł jego świadomość i ducha na stałe do avatara. Związki Jake Sully był w związku z Neytiri, ponieważ była ona pierwszą kobietą, którą poznał jako Na'vi i jedyną, od której uczył się obyczajów. W miarę jak Jake coraz bardziej związywał się z mieszkańcami i lasem, Neytiri darzyła go coraz to większym szacunkiem, a w koncu i miloscia, z wzajemnascia. W końcu spędził z nią noc. W tradycji Na'vi, gdy partnerzy polacza sie, zostaja zwiazani ze soba do konca zycia, czyli mozna powiedziec ze po spedzonej razem nocy, ich wiez zostala przypieczetowana i w ludzim zwyczaju, zostali malzenstwem. W scenie usuniętej jest również pokazana Neytiri w ciąży. Jednak w życiu człowieka Jake nie był z nikim w związku. Ciekawostki * W scenie więzienia Jake'a, na tyle jego wózka widoczny jest napis "Grunt", który jest jednym z określeń Marine. * W scenie usuniętej, Jake'owi podczas rytuału Uniltaron objawia się wizja, że zostanie Toruk Makto oraz że Drzewo-Dom zostanie zniszczone. Cytaty "Everything is backwards now, like out there is the true world and in here is the dream." (Wszystko jawi mi się na opak, jakbym wracał z realnego świata, a ten tu był tylko snem.) - Jake w wideologu. "I'm probably just talking to a tree right now." (Prawdopodobnie mówię teraz do drzewa.) - Jake rozmawia z Eywą poprzez Drzewo Dusz. "It hardly feels like 6 years; more like a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking." (Wydaje się że ostanie 6 lat zleciało, jak pięćdziesiątka Tequili i kop w tyłek) - Jake w komorze kriogenicznej. "They've sent us a message, that they can take whatever they want, and no one can stop them. Well we will send them a message... that this, this is OUR land!" (Pokazali nam, że mogą wziąć cokolwiek zechcą i nikt nie może ich powstrzymać. Więc my też im pokażemy... że to, to jest NASZA ziemia!) - Przemówienie do Omaticaya o ZPZ "Excuse me this my video log here." (Przepraszam, to mój wideoblog) - Jake Sully do Dr Grace Augustine w czasie wideobloga. "Outcast, Betrayer, Alien; I am in the place the eye does not see" (Wyrzutek, zdrajca, obcy; Byłem w miejscu, w którym oko nie widzi.) - Jake Sully po wykluczeniu przez Omaticaya. "I started having these dreams of flying, I was free. But sooner or later, you always gotta wake up." (Śniło mi się, że lecę, jestem wolny. Ale prędzej czy później, zawsze trzeba się obudzić.) - Jake Sully o swoich odczuciach. "I was a warrior who dreamed he could bring peace. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up." (Byłem wojownikiem śniącym o pokoju. Prędzej czy później trzeba się obudzić.) - Jake Sully po zniszczeniu Drzewa Domowego. "I see you." (Widzę Cię.) - Jake Sully do Neytiri po tym, jak dosiadł Toruka. "To chyba mój ostatni wideoblog. Kiedyś wszystko, co tu się stało, zostanie ujawnione, kiedyś ktoś wróci do tego miejsca. Muszę się śpieszyć bo spóźnię się na swoją własną imprezę. To przecież moje urodziny." - Jake podczas swojego ostatniego nagrania de:Jake Sully en:Jake Sully es:Jake Sully fr:Jake Sully it:Jake Sully nl:Jake Sully ru:Джейк Салли Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postaci Na'vi Kategoria:Avatary Kategoria:Postaci ZPZ